


Birthday Gift

by littledevilskye



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Multi, One Shot, Sexual Content, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 18:52:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4636374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledevilskye/pseuds/littledevilskye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk and Dave Strider are both in love with the same girl. They bring up the topic of sharing her, which ends up being excepted by all three. Now Dirk and Dave are planing the best Birthday gift ever for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Gift

It had been a while since both Dirk and Dave had meet Hana. They had both ended up developing feelings for her, but had yet to act on those feelings because they knew how the other felt. Dave knew that Dirk loved her, and Dirk knew that Dave loved her too. They were at a standstill, unsure of what to do. They both wanted to be with her, yet they both also knew how much the other would be hurt when they lost her.

 It was about a month after they both realized how they felt that Dirk came up with an idea. Why couldn’t they both have her? They could share her, that is if she was willing to be shared by two Striders. He figured it would be best to talk to Dave about the idea before he even brought it up to Hana. There was no point in him bothering her about it if Dave wasn’t even on board with the plan.

Turns out that Dave had been thinking something along the same lines. He was willing to share if that meant that Hana would be happy and neither one of them would have to be hurt. The problem was how to bring up such a topic to her. It’s not like they could just call her and suddenly be all ‘oh yeah, by the way, we both want to shove our tongues down your throat! Would that be cool with you if we shared you?’ That would probably be the worst way to try and bring this up. Probably get one or both of them a good slap or two also.

They decided since both were involved they would talk to her about it at the same time, which led to both boys standing on her doorstep. After a good five minutes they both looked at each other and nodded. They were going to do this shit. Both raised a hand and knocked on the door at the same time. It wasn’t long before the door was opened and Hana smiled brightly at them.

“Dirk! Dave! I’m so glad you came over!” She hugged both of them tightly. She loved when they came to visit her. She enjoyed being around them. Most likely because she loved them both, but that was a touchy subject. She wanted to be with them both, but she knew that would be almost impossible. There weren’t many guys who would be willing to share their girlfriend with another guy. She also wasn’t about to have a secret relationship with both of them in the hopes that they wouldn’t figure it out either.

Hana quickly cut off her thoughts and led the two boys into her home. “So what brings my two favorite boys here today?” she asks while grinning at them.

“Actually we wanted to talk to you about something kind of big and important.” Dirk says while sitting on the couch on one side of her while Dave moves to sit on the other side.

“Oh? What’s so important that you both had to come over at the same time for?” She was slightly anxious about what they were going to say. The two had lived in the same apartment for a while know. She only hoped that that didn’t mean they were both moving away.

“Well actually we came here to talk about us.” Dave said casually.

“Us? What do you mean?” She asked confused.

“Fuck it. We were going to ease into this conversation but I can’t take the anticipation. This shit is going to go down, so it might as well go down in a fuckin blaze of glory. Basically we’re both horny bastards who don’t deserve you at all, but yet we are willing to share. Striders never share… That’s how fucked up this shit is. We both want to be with you so bad we are willing to share, what in the hell have you done to us you evil seductress!” Dave rambles out.

Hana blinks while looking at him. “Wait what? Dave you confuse the hell out of me some times, and I can’t tell if it’s on purpose or not…”

“Basically we both want to be in a relationship with you. At the same time. Sharing. Something never before done between two Striders. If you will let us that is.” Dirk try’s to clear up some.

“Wait you mean to tell me you both want to be my boyfriends?” She blushes lightly. “How would that even work?”

“Well we would take turns spending time with you and taking you on dates I guess.” Dirk shrugs.

“A-are you being serious?” She stumbles out.

“Serious as a fuckin heart attack.” Dave replies.

Hana is in shock. She never expected them to actually want to share her. She wasn’t sure how this relationship was going to work out but she was willing to try!

* * *

 

It had been two years since Dave and Dirk began dating Hana and they were currently planning a surprise for her birthday. They wanted this to be something she would always remember, something new. Something from both of them.

They looked at each other and nodded, knowing what was going through the others mind. Smirks slipped onto both of their faces as the left to get things all set up. They only had a week to figure out how they were going to get her out of the house long enough for them to prep and surprise her. Turns out a week was more than enough time for two very determined Striders.

* * *

 

Dirk was waiting patiently on his bed. Today was Hana’s birthday and Dave had taken her out to the part in order to distract her long enough for Dirk to set everything up. There wasn’t really much to set up though. Just placing and lighting a bunch of candles and incenses in his room.

He was currently setting on his bed in just his boxers waiting for Dave to return with Hana. Hopefully this would work out well. They have both had sex with her before, but never while the other was in the room. This would be the first time all three of them would partake in such actions. Dirk was slightly nervous about what was planned, but at the same time he was excited. He had been thinking about this for a while, and the more he thought about it the more he liked the idea of a threesome.

He looked over at the clock on the night stand. Dave should be here any minute. Then he will lead Hana into the bedroom. Dirk was becoming antsy. He didn’t care for waiting, but he wanted this to be perfect. He wanted Hana to enjoy every moment of it.

As soon as he finished thinking that the front door opened and closed shortly after. He could hear footsteps making their way towards the bedroom. He could also here Hana’s voice.

“Dave! Tell me what you got me already!” she whined. Hana never did enjoy surprises, but the boys loved surprising her. Dirk smirked slightly remembering all the surprises they put her through. Within moments the bedroom door was opening and they both walked in. Hana stopped a few feet inside the room staring at Dirk while Dave shut the door and gave his own little smirk.

“Wait… don’t tell me your present is Dirk in boxers…that’s cheating you know…” Hana mumbled.

“Not exactly. There’s more to it than that.” Dave stated while stripping down to his boxers and moving to sit on the bed next to Dirk. Hana blushes at seeing both her lovers practically naked and side by side.

“W-what’s going on?” she stutters out slightly turned on. She’s had multiple dirty dreams about making love with them both at the same time. She’s also caught herself daydreaming about both of them being in her at the same time thrusting as their cocks rub against one another inside of her. Hana bites her bottom lip trying to stop her train of thought from going any further into the gutter.

“This is your present. We decided we wanted it to be something you would be sure to remember so we figured we would indulge you in the pleasure of a threesome.” Dirk smirked.

“You’re chance at being with two Striders at once. Something most women and even some men can only dream about.” Dave grins. Hana only stands there fidgeting and blushing at what they just said. Did they really decide to give her this as her birthday present? How could they have possibly know she would want to do this? Or did they even know?

“How did you know I wanted to do something like this?” Hana manages to calmly get out while flushing more.

“You just told us.” Dave smirks, much like the cat that caught the canary.

“Take your clothes off and come here.” Dirk tells her while patting the spot on the bed between him and Dave. Hana blushes but does as told, quickly stripping down to just her bra and panties before stepping forward towards the bed.

“All of them.” Dave says before she can get too far. Hana pauses and blushes while taking off the remanding clothes leaving her completely naked as she walks over to sit between both of the Striders. She had never imagined something like this might happened, so she wasn’t sure what to expect. Even all of her dreams didn’t prepare her for the real thing.

Both Striders lean over and begin kissing and sucking at either side of her neck. She gasps and arches as they read up and take one breast in their hands massaging and pinching at her nipples while leaving love bites all over her neck and collar bone. She tangles her fingers in their hair as they kiss down her chest and take her nipples into their mouths sucking and tugging lightly with their teeth. Hana whimpers and moans as they continue to toy with her nipples while sliding their hands much further south. Dave begins stroking her nub softly as Dirk slides one finger into her opening slowly thrusting it in and out.

Hana arches and whimpers as they touch her. Her dreams were nothing compared to this. The feeling was like liquid fire shooting through her veins. She was burning up, her body was hot all over and no matter how hard she tried she couldn’t cool down. It was devouring her eating away at her body. She felt like she would burst into thousands of piece from just the heat alone. She was arching into their every touch. Her legs spreading wider of their own will, wanting more. Her whole body was screaming for more. She wanted more. No she needed more.

A strangled whimper escaped her as Dirk slid in a second finger, slowly thrusting them in and out as he scissors her. He was stretching her as much as possible preparing her for something she’d never before experienced. Preparing her to be filled by not one but two dicks.

Just when she’s finally starting to feel like she might be able to breathe again Dirk slides a third finger into her stretching her more, wider. She whimpers as her body moves against their hands and Dave begins rubbing her nub harder and faster.            Just when she feels like she’s finally going to be freed of the burning flames rampaging through her veins the boys remove their hands. Her body is shaking as she tries to calm her racing heart. Dirk smirks as he leans down and sucks softly on her lower lip before removing his boxers and moving to lie on the bed. Hana watches him curious as to what he’s doing.

“Come here.” He beckons her to him. Hana blushes and does as he asks, moving to straddle him. She hears shuffling behind her and can only assume that it’s Dave removing his own boxers before moving behind her and pressing against her. Hana gasps lightly as the two boys both grind against here at the same time. Dave leans down and begins kissing her neck slowly as dirk slides himself into her. Hana can only whimper helplessly, lost in the feeling as the fire in her burns brighter yet again.

As Dave reaches around to play with her breast Dirk reaches down to squeeze her ass while thrusting in and out of her slowly. After a few moments Dave decides to join in, sliding his dick into her along side of Dirks. The boys both groan hotly at the feeling of heat radiating around their dicks as they are forced to rub against each other making even more friction. Hana continues to whimper out incoherent words as her eyes roll back into her head. The feeling of burning alive increasing, and it’s a good feeling.

Both Striders begin thrusting in and out of her quickly making her moan louder than she normally does. Hana attempts to try and thrust back, but the more she tries the harder it is. With each thrust she feels more and more light headed. Slowly losing control over her own body.

“O-oh! Y-YES! HAR-HARDER!” She begs while biting her bottom lip almost to the point of bleeding. She needs this more than anything. She needs to reach her orgasm. Her body won’t stop burning until she does. She whimpers hotly as the boys do exactly what she ask thrusting harder and even deeper into her. She never would have believed she’d ever feel something like this, hell she didn’t even think they would both even fit to be honest. Striders were defiantly not lacking when it came to size.

Dirk and Dave both made groaning noises as they continue pounding into her, not pausing for a second. They needed their release just as much as she did at this point. They never imagined that having their dicks rub together inside of her would be so exhilarating. It made the heat and pressure around them so much more. They both speed up with their thrust at almost the same time knowing they are close.             

It only takes a few more well placed thrust before all three of them are a screaming and moaning mess of sweat and flesh. Dave moves off of her and lies on his side pulling her down in front of him. Dirk turns so that he is facing her. The boys both wrap their arms around her tightly pressing their bodies together.

“Next time you might not wanna use candles.” Hana manages to mumble out while nuzzling into dirks chest.

“Why not?” Dirk ask while playing with her hair.

“Because now one of you have to get up and blow them all out so they don’t start a fire.” Hana grins into his chest.

“Fuck!” Both Dirk and Dave moan out in displeasure, not having thought that far into the future.


End file.
